


Test subject 76c

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: The test subject was thankfully compliant with their needs, not struggling too hard or even being particularly loud. It's better that way, that way I don't get too attached.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. #1

The test subject was thankfully compliant with their needs, not struggling too hard or even being particularly loud. It's better that way, that way I don't get too attached. They had blue eyes and blond hair, like me. But I'm not going to make that comparison. I don't want to get attached, I don't want to cry when it dies.

He wasn't a willing participant, but he meets the requirements. He's quiet, he doesn't fight back, and he doesn't even look you in the eyes. Moira says he was picked up off the street, that he wasn't going to be missed. I get the feeling he is going to be missed. 

When he passed by the first pairing we ever had (a powered being called "Hanzo shimada" and a human with a bad sense of fashion called "Jesse McCree") he imediatly began attempting to earn their favor by giving them a small wave and trying to scoot closer to them. Hanzo was not exactly a fan of this and snarled at him, while the human subject Jesse seemed sympathetic with the human subject jack. 

I write the interaction down and prepare the subject jack for introduction to the powered being assigned to him. Ripping the duck tape off of his mouth I write down his information, trying to ignore him as he silently pleaded for me to help him. I cave and look him in his eyes, noticing the striking similarities between him and me.

"Please help me" he begs, voice barely above a whisper. He's going to die. "I'm sorry, I can't help you" I say, cringing at the sympathy in my own voice. I need to keep my emotions in check, this is purely professional. I'm not a bad person. Once I'm done with his info I sigh, I'm going to have to send him in, I don't have a choice. Grabbing the rope around his wrists I haul him to his feet, dragging him over to the door of the second powered being's containment room. 

He doesn't give me a problem, barely struggling but looking thoroughly scared. I press the button opening the first set of doors, shoving him in the room between rooms and closing the door behind him. I press the second button, opening the doors to the room with our strongest powered being, who called himself "Gabriel reyes" . The powered being in question is swift to check out his newest prey, stalking forward and inspecting him with his big red eyes. 

Gabriel stalks forward and I expect to see blood spattering across the walls as he rejects this newest person for some unforseen reason, instead he rushes forward and squeezes jack to his chest, murmuring something to him.

______________________________________________________

I freeze in terror as the strange man squeezes me to his chest and murmurs to me in a language I don't understand. He begins to grind his crotch against my leg, growling and pressing his member against my leg. I frantically shove him off, earning a slap across my ass and a nip to my neck. The man reaches under me and gropes my crotch with one hand, holding me in place with the other. "Let me go! Let me go!" I beg, trying to worm out of his grasp. "No. You can never escape me." He snarls, pushing me on the ground and moving his assault to my rear.

Slipping a hand down the back of my pants he shoves a finger in my hole, making me gasp at his intrusion. He puts a hand on my shoulder, steadying me as he slips another finger inside, scissoring back and forth mercilessly and delighting in all the noises I make. "Please stop!" I beg, gasping as he hits a spot that sends sparks up and down my spine. He grins as he realizes what he's done, and makes sure to milk that spot for all the moans and gasps it can produce. 

When he's satisfied with my blissed out state he removes his fingers from my hole and wipes them off on my leg. "Come on cutie, let's get you comfortable" he says, slinging me over his shoulder and carrying me back the way he came.

He carrys me out of the small middle room and into a larger room that is similarly blank and barren. He drags me over to a matress on the floor, setting me down on the thing and covering me in the blankets accompanying the matress and wrapping me up in them so I can't escape. He sits down on my wrapped up form, looking down at me and kissing all over my face as I try to wriggle and writhe out of my constrictions. He chuckles at me and squeezes his legs around me to keep me in place while he peppers my face and neck with kisses and loving nips. 

"Stop squirming, you can't escape and you are making it hard to love on you" he says, holding me still and removing my shirt. "I'm going to make you regret ever wanting to leave" he snarls, grinning down at me and grabbing a fistful of my pecs and squeezing. He beams down at me as I struggle and run out of breath, eventually running out of energy and let him do as he pleases.

He explores all over my chest, nuzzling into my pecs and flicking across one of my nipples so I whimper. "You're so cute I'm going to love you so much you will never want to leave ever again" he says, kneading my stomach so I mewl and curl up in a little ball. This seems to please him as he continues to knead my stomach until I'm completely blissed out and malleable under his touch. He uses this to his full advantage and slowly shifts until he's sitting next to me and has me in his lap, where he nibbles on my neck and earlobes until the skin in the areas are bright red.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabriel get acquainted while mercy has some morale problems

The next morning when I wake up the first thing I notice is the hand worming itself into my pocket, shooting up I slap the thief away. It's not like I have anything on me, no, all my belongings I had on me had been taken by my kidnappers when they brought me here. "Good morning carìno" the man behind me purrs. I can see his face now, his mask is discarded and lays to the left of him. His skin is dark like chocolate, his eyes red like sunsets. He's all suave and debonair, with his short cropped hair nearly groomed and his suit tightly bound to his form. I want to punch him in the mouth. He doesn't seem to notice my Ill contempt and simply smile at me, revealing his too sharp teeth. I shudder. "Are you feeling ok?" He asks, noticing my shudder and dragging me back onto his lap. I quickly put more distance between us once more, shooting him a glare. "Why were you going through my pockets?" I ask, watching him fidget. "I just wanted to know if you had any personal belongings, or anything I could learn your name from" he says, looking at me innocently. This does not change the fact that I want to punch him in the mouth, in fact it only makes the urge greater. 

"I will tell you my name" i begin, an idea forming. " But you have to tell me yours in return". He nods, looking at me eagerly. "My name is jack Morrison, and you are?" At hearing my name the man's eyes light up, he grins from ear to ear like a cheshire cat. "My name is Gabriel reyes, but you can call me gabe because you're special" he says. He says it like it's some big honor to be allowed to call him Gabe. Jerkwad.

"Well Gabe, why pray tell, am I special?" I ask. He's getting on my nerves with how mysterious he's being. "You're special because you're perfect" he explains, though it's not much of an explanation. If he wasn't such a jackass I might have been grateful for the compliment, but he is so I'm not. "Well if I'm so special and perfect then maybe you should let me go" i counter, crossing my arms. Immediately his features go hard and he lashes out, grabbing me and squeezing me to his chest. "No! You can never leave me, you're mine!" He growls, pinning my arms to my side so I can't escape. "Besides, you won't want to leave" he says, regaining his calm. "You're going to stay right here with me and you're never going to leave me" he says, though I suspect he's talking to himself as he is frantic and muttering so quietly I can barely hear him. "Gabriel let me go" i order, I'm scared, this guy is crazy. "Gabe" he corrects, using one hand to shove my head into his chest until I think I'm going to suffocate.

______________________________________________________

Dr o'deorian stands beside me, watching on the monitor as the powered being holds the test subject to his chest. "Something about this doesn't feel right. Both the test subject and the powered being are showing signs of distress, should we be conducting the experiment in such a frivolous manner?" I ask, wording my question carefully. "Dr Ziegler are you doubting me? Do i have to remind you what that thing did to the last two hundred test subjects we sent in there? We need to get answers as soon as possible so we can stop him before he can hurt anyone else" her voice is sickly sweet, but she's right, we need to know how to stop these things before they can hurt anyone. I need to stop second guessing myself and keep my head in the game. Not time for pointless questioning. I need to remeber why I do what I do and not lose focus,there are people depending on me.

"Should we separate them, then?" I ask, pen poised and ready to sign the order. "Yes, I want to know how the powered being reacts" she says, turning heel and walking away. The click of her heels echos in the hallway long after she's gone. I write the order, sending it off and order two more personal to prepare a room for the rest subject for his time away from the powered being.

The extraction does not go smoothly, and we only manage to remove the test subject when he puts himself between the personal and powered being. The test subject was no problem after that, though the powered being attempted to break done the door on multiple occasions and could be heard mumbling the test subjects name over and over.

When I walk into the room with the test subject the first thing I notice are the bruises on his arms, which he is inspecting. "Did the personal hurt you?" I ask, writing down the fact he has bruises and their placement on my notepad. "No actually, this was Gabriel" he says, wincing as he pokes a particularly bad spot. "When did this happen?" I inquire, interested. I didn't expect the powered being to hurt jack- I mean the test subject. I can't get attached. 

Usually when the powered being is presented with a human test subject it  
Immediately either kills the human test subject (like this one has been doing for the last two hundred and seventy five subjects) or bonds to the subject and forms an intimate relationship with them (such as the powered being "Hanzo" did with the human test subject "Jesse"). Yet this powered being was doing neither, be was extremely possessive towards the subject and aggressive to anyone who attempted to separate the two, yet he still hasn't formed a bond with the human subject. The human subject in question seemed even afraid of the powered being, and from what I gathered from my questioning he seemed eager to be away from it. 

"Do I have to go back?" He asks, looking down at the ground. I look up in surprise. "Well not right now but eventually I guess" i say, trying my best not to gain any sympathy for him. Test subject 76c, not jack Morrison. There is a distinct and important difference.i cannot afford to forget that, not with what's on the line if I do, even if it leaves me with a sinking feeling in my gut and a bad taste in the back of my mouth.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After forty eight hours alone, Gabriel gets needy

With the human test subject having been gone for forty eight hours , it's powered being was extremely distressed. It had begun making demands to see it's human (demands we were swift to shoot down, even though it felt wrong to do so) and had refused to eat. We had to bribe the powered being with the promise of contact with the test subject in order to get it to eat. 

After promising contact with the human subject we had to prepare the human subject, feeding him a little extra and giving him new clothes so we could wash his other clothes. Next we give him some Advil for the bruises and send him on his way, he begs me not to bring him back to the powered being ( though he does use his preferred name, it seems that they did have a civil conversation for long enough for him to learn the beings name) though he does not put up a fight when I reiterate that I can't help him. I remind myself not to get attached. 

When we reach the air lock he pauses, eyes flicking around nervously. He takes a shudder-y breath, steadying himself before nodding. I press the button, letting him into the air lock, he steps through the doorway and I shut it behind him before he can change his mind. At least that's what I tell myself. In truth I don't want to see him struggle and try to escape when the being is released. I can't help him.

_____________________________________________________

The second the door infront of me opens Gabriel is on top of me, pouncing on me and pinning me to the ground, face inches away from my own. His breath smells like decay, like rotting dead things. I think I can spot dried blood under his finger nails. I don't want to think about that.

Above me Gabriel is frantically poking around my body, inspecting my ribs and hovering above the ugly bruises on my arm. "Who did this" he demands, voice barely above a growl. "Y-you!" I stutter, yelping as he presses down on the most painful part of the bruise. His demeanor shifts, he starts apologizing and kissing the area until I manage to shove him off of me. 

He is quick to throw me over his shoulder, plonking me on the matress and removing my shirt. I fend off his attacks with one hand and attempt to slip my shirt back on, unsurprisingly i do not get far before Gabriel is ripping it off again and discarding it out of my reach. "Come on carìno I promise its going to feel good" he grunts, holding me down with one hand on my chest and using the other hand to unzip my pants and pump my cock.

I go limp under his touch, bucking into his hand and whining needily. He provides what I need and teases me into a finish, lapping up my cum and tucking me away when he's done. 

"I told you I would make you feel good, why did you leave?" He asks, sounding genuinely hurt. I don't answer him, I just nuzzle into his chest and make noises of content. He seems to accept this as an answer, though, as he pets me and plays with my hair until I fall asleep. 

When I wake up I'm still cuddled up with Gabriel, and he's still got his hand on my head. The only difference is now Gabriel is asleep and I know the time has changed. It doesn't matter, I could snuggle here all day. It's so warm and Gabriel smells really good, plus I'm still pretty tired and Gabriel's thigh makes a really good pillow. Speaking of his thighs, I make sure to give it an appreciative squeeze, enjoying the feeling of it in my palm. Gabriel shifts beneath me and I freeze, not wanting to wake him up. Thankfully he stays asleep and I get to keep my pillow, which I knead happily. 

_____________________________________________________

I pretend to be asleep while Jackie kneads my thigh, the same one he's resting his head on. Not only is it the most adorable thing I've ever seen, it also feels pretty amazing. As much as I want to let him know how adorable and sweet he is, I'm scared he'll bolt if he knows I'm awake. It takes all my will power but I manage to not pepper him In kisses and just sit back and enjoy his touch. 

Eventually jack moves from just kneading one of my thighs to worming his way between them and rubbing his face all over the inside of them. It is only then that I stop him, putting a hand on his head and holding him still as gently as I can. "What are you doing?" I force out, trying to sound as sweet and nonchalant about it as I can and not let him know how much I am struggling to contain myself. "Gabriel! You're awake!" He says surprised and sounding a bit akward. "I did not know you were awake" he admits sheepishly. My eyes are closed but I can imagine he's blushing. "It's fine, I was just wondering what you're doing down there sweetie" i explain, cracking open one eye. My voice is strained, but he doesn't notice as he's to busy blushing and trying to discretely inch closer towards my bulge. "Um... Well I was hoping I.... I was hoping I could suck you?" He says, embarressed out of his mind. I grin. "You can do whatever you want" i tell him earnestly, removing my hand from his head. 

Jack eagerly unzips my fly, enveloping my entire length in his mouth on the first try. I can barely withhold my moan as he starts sucking as hard as he can, putting his hand on my hips and bringing his lips all the way to the base of my shaft. It's not long after that I cum, and he swallows every single drop, licking his lips when he's done.


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and jack have a much needed talk, and mercy reminds herself of the consequences of disobedience

after what happened yesterday its hard to look Gabriel in the eyes, he caught me in a weak state and i did some things i regret. not only to i regret them but I'm pretty embarrassed by them too, and no part of me wants to repeat them, that's not me. not only was i in a weak place mentally (and physically, i will admit) but i did feel like i owed him for being nice, an inferiority complex i should really get over. so the day after our...erm..interaction i decide it's time to set up some boundaries, it's for the better.

shaking Gabriel awake i wait for him to be fully aware of his surroundings and not half asleep before i begin. I'm totally not stalling. that would be stupid, this needs to be said and so it will be. "Gabriel, i don't want you to get the wrong idea when i say this, but we need to set up clear and specific boundaries before we do something we both regret" i begin. he perks up at that, leaning in in interest. "what do you mean by that?" he asks, i can tell he put though behind what he said before he said it and i appreciate that. "yesterday was... well it was a mistake to put it lightly. boundaries are important for whatever this is here" i take a breath to calm my nerves. 

"relationship" Gabriel supplies, patiently waiting for me to be ready to speak again. "yes, this relationship" the word tumbles from my lips in an awkward way, like i had never used it before. and in a way i hadn't, at least not in this context. "as i was saying, boundaries are vital for this - for us - and to continue being us, we need to put aside our differences and awkwardness and make in plain and clear what things we are not ok with" i expect Gabriel to be mad (he is prone to sudden and violent mood changes, as i found out when he bruised my arms) but instead he simply nods, looking thoughtful. "what you are saying does make sense. we are adults, we are completely capable of having a rational and mature discussion" he agrees, rubbing at his goatee sigh in relief, feeling my muscles relax as i slump.  
"your are completely right" i say, regaining my confidence. "what happened yesterday was a onetime thing, a lapse in judgment. i am not comfortable with stuff like that, do not expect that to happen again. i am also uncomfortable with being on the receiving end of such treatment" Gabriel nods, looking thoughtful. "while i did enjoy what happened yesterday i understand that you did not and i won't push you for that. i am not comfortable with you having any other partners, what we have is only between you and me, nobody else. if you want to end this, that's on you. i will respect you decision and i will be willing to take you back at anytime if you change your mind" Gabriel says, tone calm and even. I'm glad he's being professional about this, a lesser man might have taken the chance to belittle me. 

"I'm glad we had this talk, and i am thankful that you have been courteous about this whole thing and not made any attempts to belittle me or take advantage of my self image issues" i say, standing up and brushing the dust off of my pants. "i am glad you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me all this and have this conversation. i would not stoop so low as to belittle someone or prey on their insecurities like that" he says, remaining professional even though i had assumed it was only an act to please me. i think about what he said about me leaving. do i want to leave? on one hand Gabriel is charming and well mannered, on the other hand the people that kidnapped me wanted us together for some reason and I'm not too sure i trust him.

______________________________________________________

i stare at the clipboard in my hands. this feels morally ambiguous, it leaves a sense of foreboding lingering in my mind. there is no doubt there will be consequences for my actions, it is only a matter of when my karma will catch up with me. "are you having second thoughts?" Moira asks, catching me by surprise. i was so engrossed in my thoughts i must have not noticed the click of her heels as she approached. "yes" i admit with a sigh. my work is too important, i can't afford second thoughts! "i trust you judgment is sound, you will do the right thing" Moira says, voice as cold and lifeless as always. "you're right, we should proceed. keep on schedule so we don't waste valuable time. thank you for your faith in me" i say, puffing my chest and trying to look more confident than i really am. "i can always trust i you to make the right decision, unlike your predecessor" she responds. the threat is not spoken aloud, but i know what she means. be careful or be next. 

i hand off my notes to my coworker, a petite woman by the name of mei. she nods to me as i make my way over to the door, subconsciously stepping in the same places Moira did, not that i notice. my thoughts are filled with memories of my predecessor how he always settled my nerves with a drink or a joke, how he always knew when i needed a break. how he cared too much, got to invested in one of the test subjects. how his lifeless corpse sunk to the ocean floor when Moira had me throw it off the cliff into the sea. another one of my sins swallowed by the tides. careful, or my sins will not be the only things rotting under the tide.

i better not focus on that, the task at hand is more important. i need to know what's inside that powered beings. even if i have to pin it down and cut it open myself.


	5. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Gabriel have a meeting of sorts....

the next morning we awaken to the sound of shouting, with armed guards pointing the barrel of their guns in our faces. needless to say i freaked out. Gabriel was swift to position himself between me and the gun wielding maniacs, for which i am eternally grateful.

"on your knees!" the closest one barks, jerking his gun at Gabriel. Gabriel complies, getting on his knees with his hands behind his head whilst i have a major panic attack. they lead Gabriel out of the room, baring me from following me as i scramble to my feet in pursuit of him.

_____________________________________________________  
i follow the guards compliantly, eliciting a few nervous glances exchanged amongst the guards. never the less, the guards escort me to a familiar room with white walls and a mental operation table in the center. despite the clean and pristine facade i am aware of the horrors that have taken place here. i feed off of it. i will need the extra energy for the healing process, what they have in store for me will not be the most pleasant of things.

"Gabriel, do you know why you are here?" the familiar cold voice of the deluded doctor asks. my name rolls of her tongue in an unpleasant manner, something about it makes bile rise in my throat. "humor me" i reply, keeping my tone cool and contained, as much as i would love to lash out and strike her dead i don't, no point in putting jack in danger. she laughs at that. at me. there is a certain aloofness in her voice that sets me on edge, that makes me want to rip out her throat and listen to the gurgling of her blood as she struggles for life. still i refrain, anything to keep jack safe.  
"you're here because i want to know how you work, what makes you tick" she says, studying me with one of her mismatched eyes. i want to claw them out. instead i do as im told, climbing on the metal table and allowing her to strap me down. its no use, i can escape the second i want to, not that she knows. i have been careful about using my powers around her, but if jacks life was ever on the line i would throw caution to the wind. when she's done strapping me down she pulls out a case full of scalpels and syringes, inspecting them carefully before selecting a large scalpel that is more of a small knife than a scalpel.

plunging the knife into my collarbone she drags it across my skin, following the v-shape laid out by my collar bone and down my chest. i suppress the urge to spit expletives, she doesn't deserve the satisfaction of knowing how much this hurts. when she's done cutting me open like some lowly livestock animal she pulls some clamps form her pockets, using the to hold my chest cavity open so she can poke at my internal organs.

i can't repress my gasp of pain as she reaches in and plucks out my spleen from my torso. she smirks at me and i manage a strained growl as she sets the organ aside and starts rummaging around in my general torso area. "am i bothering you?" she asks, pulling out something else that i can't quite make out. "not a bit" i snarl back, earning another one of her paint peeling laughs. 

when Moira is done poking around my organs she sends me back without even stitching me up, leaving me to hold my organs in place with as much dignity as i can muster during my shamble back to my containment unit. while i may be bleeding profusely and having to manually hold my organs in their respective spots, i do make it a point to hold my head high and look down at the guards who murmur among themselves in awe. it's a matter of pride and personal standards.

when i reach the containment unit (and jack) i have to lean against the wall for support, lest i make a fool of myself. it is only after the airlock is sealed that i allow myself to collapse in a heap on the pristine white floor. jack runs over to me, flipping me on my back and gasping loudly. i give him a half smile as he pulls my torso in his lap and cradles me to his chest, crying and rocking back and forth. "calm down carino, it's not like I'm dying" i chuckle, stopping as i begin to couch blood on his white shirt. I'd hate to ruin his clothes. "what do you mean!?" he exclaims, frantic ling ripping his shirt off and doing his best to stop the bleeding. i take the shirt from his hands, tossing it aside. it's useless now. "jack i swear I'm fine" i say, doing my best to calm him down as he sobs. "what the hell is wrong with you, you're not fine!" he yells, reaching for his shirt again. i block him, managing a small laugh to settle his nerves.

i know we had an agreement but he needs to get his mind off of my current bloodied state so... " why don't you just enjoy how close we are~?" i purr, dragging him down for a passionate kiss. it's the least i could do. he pulls away, gasping. reaching back he slaps me square across my face, immediately apologizing. "i am so so so sorry!' he cries, trying to hold me together with sheer force of will. i laugh, deep and hearty, i can't help myself, he's too sweet and innocent.blood spatter on his chest as i laugh, a byproduct of the blood rising up my throat and staining my teeth. i imagine my eyes are bloodshot as well. some mess i must be. jack cradles me in his chest until he falls asleep, letting me slide out of his lap after hes unconscious. that's OK, i don't blame him. he looks like he could use the rest, i hope i didn't worry him to much. my eyelids grow heavy and soon after droop closed, rendering me in total darkness.


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mercy makes an interesting discovery

jacks pov:

the moment i wake up i feel guilty, in my sleep i allowed Gabriel to slide out of my lap and fall on the floor. it looks wrong, Gabriel shouldn't be that still, shouldn't be that lifeless. his body looks so cold lying on the floor like that, dropped carelessly on the hard floor.  
I silently fumble my way over to him, curling around his stiff body and burying my face in his chest like he was still alive. i close my eyes, pretending Gabriel is just asleep, shooting up in disbelief as i hear the faint thumping of a heart beat. i quickly press my face to his chest again, praying to any god who's listening that I'm not imagining things. i cheer aloud when i hear it again, causing Gabriel to stir beneath me.  
"you're alive!" i cry happily, engulfing him in a hug as he sits up rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. "well I'm glad you want me alive, but if you keep suffocating me like this i won't be living for much longer" Gabriel says, voice muffled as he talks into his chest.  
"i am so, so sorry!" i apologize, letting him go. chuckling he stretches, inspecting his surroundings with watchful eyes. he notices the blood staining my chest and immediately goes into protective mode, fawning over me and inspecting every inch of skin for injury even as I insisted i was fine.  
when he was done with his inspection he snags a blanket off of the nearby mattress and wraps it around my shoulders, cuddling me from outside my fluffy confines. "I'm sorry if i scared you last night, i promise i didn't mean to, it's just you wouldn't listen to me when i said i was fine" he says, looking up at me with wide eyes.  
his eyes are red like a fine wine, and just as intoxicating. before i know it i manage to unwrap myself enough to drag Gabriel into the blanket as well, stripping him of his shirt and inspecting his torso for any injuries. coming up empty i settle with hugging Gabriel to my chest with the blanket wrapped around us and silently thanking whoever allowed him to live.  
Gabriel is not a fan of this treatment and tries to gently free himself from my grasp on multiple occasions but i don't let him escape, only squeezing him tighter and gently rocking back and forth. "c'mon jackie! let me go! you can't keep me here forever, besides, someone has to do laundry and you can't" he says, doing his damndest to remove my arm from where its wrapped around his waist. "laundry can wait, right now i need to make sure you can't do anything stupid because if you lose even a single drop of blood i swear to god i will die" i retort, dragging him over to the mattress ad getting comfy with him.  
he sighs and submits, letting me preen and worry about him to my hearts content while he sulks and pouts.  
mercy's pov:  
the aftermath of the meeting between the powered being and Moira leaves me feeling vile and even guilty. i quickly dismiss the feelings, it seems i am having trouble keeping my emotions under control.  
with a deep breath i remind myself of what that thing can do, memories of dismembered bodies and blood curdling screams flash through my mind, more than enough motivation to make me stand up and grab one of the many vials of blood Moira extracted and begin studying it.  
the first thing i do is study it under a microscope, and then i test it for all sorts of blood born diseases and even drugs before giving up. by all accounts blood wise, Gabriel Reyes was a perfectly normal, perfectly healthy individual. it's infuriating. 

it should show me something! some abnormality, something i can use to figure out how he works so i can disarm him and protect people should he ever get loose! he could do so much damage if he ever escaped, he could kill thousands, level cities, shake the very earth we walked on! so why didn't he?  
maybe what's bothering me isn't why he is so powerful (or what he is) but instead why he hasn't lashed out. i know for a fact the only reason he is still here is because he hasn't made an effort to escape. yet.  
if he wanted he could bring the building down upon us in retribution for the pain we have caused him, and then there would be no stopping him. yet he sat in his cell, held in place by a mere human and a flimsy blanket. then it hits me.  
maybe the reason it doesn't escape is because it is afraid of losing the human test subject. that doesn't explain why it didn't escape before he had been presented with the human test subject, but with this small tidbit of information i may be able to find out, and that's all i need; a way to find out.

the first thing i do is pull up the video of all forty eight hours the human test subject was gone, noting the distress on the powered being and the relief of the human subject. then i write down all of the things the powered being does, all of its nervous tics. when that is done i quickly call up Moira and ask her to meet me in my lab as i rush down the hallways in that direction.

when i reach my lab she is already there, looking excited for what i have to tell her. "as you know I've been working really hard as of late, and i was studying the powered beings blood when i realized something. if the powered being is so strong, why hasn't it just escaped? and then it hit me, it's afraid of losing the human test subject. now that does still leave out the fact that he didn't escape while he didn't have the test subject, but I'm sure with a little investigating we can figure out why!" i blurt, talking fast and frantically as i smile like a woman gone mad. a grin breaks out on the thin woman's face, and her eyes light up with an unholy grin that makes my stomach churn. "i think you might just be on to something" she purrs.


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does some self reflecting

"ma'am, if i may ask what exactly are you planning?" i question uneasily. maybe i shouldn't have told her about my findings... "you may not. it is not your place to be asking such questions. why don't you try talking to the powered being is you are so insistent to know things you shouldn't" she snaps, turning her back to me and walking away.

i know she's being sarcastic, but why haven't we asked him? maybe he will lie, but we can easily act check and we might actually get somewhere. still, what if he just lashes out and kills me? that won't do anyone any good. i need a safety measure, and i think i know exactly what to do...

jacks pov:

eventually i have to set Gabriel free, and the moment i do he is working. the first thing he does is gather up our bloodied clothes, and the second thing he does is disappear in a pillar of black smoke. 

left alone with my thoughts i start worrying. is it safe to be involved with him? he isn't normal, humans don't have red eyes like him. and they definitely don't disappear in columns of smoke. if he were ever to turn on me i could never defend myself against him, but what if he got mad at me when i told him i don't think we will work out? do i think we will work out? i...don't know.

when Gabriel isn't around its hard to know what i want, and with him around its hard to want anything besides him. so why is it so easy to have second thoughts when he isn't around? maybe something is wrong with me. i could be over reacting, maybe this is completely normal and i just wouldn't know because it's not like I've done this before. 

i don't like not knowing, it makes me feel vulnerable, weak almost. i should know, most people my age know these things, so why can't i? i should just let it go, Gabriel wouldn't want me to stay anyways. I'm sure if i told him i was leaving he wouldn't hesitate to replace me.

i should leave while i still have the chance, better to leave before we get too attached to each other. the last thing i would want to do is hurt him, besides maybe if i leave i can go home. i can pretend like it never happened, like it was just a dream. I'm sure i can come up with a good excuse as to why i was gone, and maybe after a while of repeating it i could begin to believe it.

Gabriel's pov:

when i return to the room, the first thing i notice is jack. his face is somber, tired almost. what did i miss? is he not getting enough sleep? something tells me its not that.

when jack looks at me he almost looks resigned, dropping the laundry i approach him slowly. god i hope i didn't do anything to hurt him 

"What's up?" I ask, forcing my voice to be cool and level. "Gabriel I don't think we are going to work out" he blurts, looking away. 

I don't understand. What did I do wrong? What can I do to make it better? How can I make it up to him? 

"I'm not sure I understand" I force out, struggling to put the feeling into words. "I don't think this relationship is going to work out. I don't want to be us- I mean this anymore." He says. He won't meet my eyes, why won't he meet my eyes? 

I sit in front of him, prompting him to continue. "This isn't working. We aren't working. I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't feel safe here. If you respect me, you will let me go"

I can tell he is putting as much confidence and force into his words as he can. I take a deep breath, steadying myself. Part of me screams to pin him down, to never let him leave. I know I can't do that, I have to respect him and his decisions.

"Alright" I grit out, ignoring the small part of me that screams he's going to fuck someone else. If he doesn't want to fuck me that's his choice and I shouldn't pressure him. 

"You can ask the doctor if you can leave, I can't promise she will say yes but you can try" 

Jack looks relieved for a second before he snaps back to his calm, stern demeanor. "Right, of course I can. Thank you for understanding." He says, reaching for his shirt and slipping it on. 

I watch him in silence. I've failed him, he wants to leave me. And I have to sit and watch him.

"How do I get the doctor's attention?" He asks awkwardly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just bang on the door a bit, someone will here and send in an escort for you" I say, voice lifeless and sad even to my own ears.

Jack does so, knocking on the door and waiting for his armed escort. When they do arrive I still have my back to the door so I don't have to watch him leave.

When he's gone I let myself cry, silently releasing all the pain that was building up as I stare blankly at the wall. What did I do wrong? How did I let him down? Was it because I hurt him? I thought we had gotten over that and he did slap me while I was injured so we were even. 

How can I live without him? The brief moments I shared with only him we're the best moments of my life, as long as it is. I'll never get to talk to him again. I'll never get to see him laugh again. Worst of all, it's all my fault. If I had just tried harder, treated him better, this wouldn't have happened.


End file.
